L'impossible devient possible
by metherland
Summary: Ils sont venus, ils ont entendu, ils n'y ont pas crû.


**Hallelujah, le messie est de retour ! Une nouvelle publication extraordinaire qui égaiera votre quotidien et ira, peut-être, jusqu'à changer votre vie !**

**/ sbaf !**

**Comment ça, je m'y crois un peu trop ? Mais arrêter de casser mes délires, je fais ce que je veux, d'abord ! Nah ! **

**Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses :**

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les perso appartiennent à J.K. Rowling; ce délire est à la fois le mien et celui de mon amie Princesse Hachico, et ce texte m'appartient, à moi toute seule (j'ouvre les enchères pour cette merde intersidérale, quelqu'un est acheteur/se ?)**

**Ah, et avant de vous laisser, je me dois de vous prévenir de la possible perte de quelques uns de vos neurones** (voire tous).** Vous êtes prévenu, je décline toute responsabilité quant à vos actes futurs après avoir lu cette ... chose.**

**Bonne lecture, et que la force soit avec vous !**

* * *

L'impossible devient possible

Harry et Hermione le regardaient donc en train de se tortiller devant eux, gêné. Le voir comme ça était à la fois amusant et intriguant. C'était Ron quoi.

\- Bon, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le.

Hermione, toujours première.

\- C'est-que … C'est pas facile à dire …

\- Ron, on est tes meilleurs amis.

Harry, toujours là pour soutenir.

\- Mais c'est pas facile à entendre aussi …

\- Ron, on n'a des examens la semaine prochaine, je dois réviser !

\- Et tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

Ron marqua un temps d'hésitation.

\- Voilà … Je suis enceint.

Blanc. Un ange qui passe. Ou deux. Ou trois. En fait, tout un troupeau.

\- Ron, tu es un homme, tu ne peux pas …

\- Harry, si tu lisais un peu plus, tu saurais que c'est possible. Il y a d'ailleurs tout un service spécialisé pour les grossesses masculines à St Mangouste et …

\- Merci Hermione, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment pour un cours d'éducation sexuelle.

Harry se reprit après quelques instants d'intense désappointement.

\- Bon d'accord, tu es enceint. Chose plus importante, qui est le père ?

Ron devînt livide à la question, comme si il avait espéré quelle ne vienne pas.

\- C'est plutôt délicat …

\- Ron ! Y'a pas à tortiller du cul pour chier droit ! Tu as juste un nom à dire !*

Les garçons regardèrent Hermione de travers en l'entendant être aussi grossière.

\- Quoi ?! C'est quelque chose ! Je veux savoir !

\- Pour pas changer, marmonna Harry.

Ron ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

\- C'estMmmmMmm.

\- Parle plus fort, on a rien entendu. Et arrête d'être aussi effrayé, fit Hermione.

\- C'est vrai, et puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si c'était Malefoy.

Ron devînt un peu plus livide.

\- Ah non ! Me dis pas que c'est lui ! Tu peux pas avoir fait ça ! Me dis pas que tu couches avec l'ennemi !

\- Harry !

\- Mais 'Mione …

\- C'est pas lui ...

Hermionne et Harry se retournèrent vers leur ami.

\- C'est pire …

\- Qu'est-ce que raconte, rien ne peut être pire que Malefoy !

\- Oh mon dieu ! C'est Snape pas vrai ? C'est le professeur Snape !

Ce fut au tour des deux garçons de regarder leur amie bizarrement.

\- Euh.. Ça aurait presque l'air de te faire plaisir...

\- Mais oui Harry ! C'est évident ! La paternité change un homme et en plus, comme ça il ne fera plus de favoritisme, Ron étant chez les Griffondor !

\- Euh … Désolé 'Mione, c'est pas lui non plus …

Un air malheureux un peu déçu apparu sur son visage.

\- Dommage.

\- T'es sérieuse Hermione ? Dommage !

\- Quoi ! Je pouvais bien espérer que sa connerie serve nos intérêt !

Harry soupira. Il était aussi mal servi par l'un que par l'autre. Hermione reprit :

\- Allez, maintenant, c'est bon, accouche !

Ron lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Oh, euh désolée, c'était mal choisi.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Ça serait peut-être mieux de …

\- RON !

\- Bon, bon, d'accord … C'est … Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- RON!

\- Ok, C'est Pansy Parkinson !

Blanc. Un ange qui passe. Ou deux. Ou trois. En fait, tout un troupeau.

\- QUOI !?

\- Attend, c'est impossible, Pansy est une fille …

Ron prit un air désespéré.

\- C'est aussi ce que je croyais !

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent.

\- Bon, finalement, la paternité n'est pas si importante. La question est plutôt de savoir si tu veux garder le bébé.

Ron regarda Hermione comme si elle était l'incarnation même de la Magie. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas sans elle et ses nombreuses questions !

* * *

**FIN**

**Alors, toujours vivant(e)s ? En temps normal, je suis plutôt fière de ma connerie mais là, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je suis submergée par la honte ... **

**Pour ceux ou celles qui ont lu les 2 premiers chapitres de mon autre fic sur ce fandom : Derrière le voile et qui les ont apprécié. La suite va venir, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, je ne manque pas d'inspiration, loin de là (j'ai même quelques séquelles en tête) mais j'ai énormément de mal à mélanger les deux univers.**

**Bref, si vous avez aimé (et donc manqué de bon goût / SBAF ! Quoi comment ça je m'insulte au passage !), detesté (qu'est-ce que je vous comprends !), laissez une review !  
**


End file.
